


Amortentia Incident

by SoulyOH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Confusing, Consent, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Hormones, Lust Potion/Spell, Memory Alteration, Multi, Other, Potions Accident, Truth Serum, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:58:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulyOH/pseuds/SoulyOH
Summary: New begins and new freshly built Hogwarts! After the defeat of Voldemort many come to redo their seventh year or help Hogwarts in anyway possible. Nothing can go wrong, right?





	Amortentia Incident

I see darkness all around this is not good at all, too much pain to think why I am only seeing darkness. I can feel my body functioning as I move around I know that is surely a bed in the Hospital Wing. It has been only view days of my seventh year and somehow I ended up in the Hospital Wing! I have to remember how I got here only if the pain went away to think clearly enough. There is not sound in here only soft breathing somewhere near left of me if focus enough I can tell sight yawning and murmur. It must be night time right now, but what time is right now? Why can't I see maybe I should ask if anyone is wake with me. Hello, is anyone awake? Oh is that my voice sounds deeper and harsh because of dryness of my throat. Silence is the answer just my luck, come on Hermione think maybe I can get up out here. No, possibly of me walking into some sleeping next to me or getting lost in a hallway. I can feel myself overthink at least the pain has gone for now.


End file.
